


Safe Haven

by ririsasy



Series: What if-Canon [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Bottom Tony Stark, Coming Untouched, Crying, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Stephen Strange, Domestic Fluff, Don't copy to another site, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Jealousy, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Old Married Couple, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Endgame, Pregnancy Kink, Riding, Sex Magic, Smut, Sub Tony Stark, Top Stephen Strange, marvelbingo2019, post mission sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2019-12-26 16:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18285605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ririsasy/pseuds/ririsasy
Summary: Being married to A sorcerer supreme is not easy. Stephen has duty to fulfill through multi-verse and Tony often miss him so much during his mission to another realm, Sometimes he couldn’t even sleep at night when he was away.Tony himself is an avenger, he knows what it takes to be a hero, Stephen protect them beyond anybody imagination, from immense threat through multiple dimensions. So when they have the chance to be together in their safe haven, their sanctuary, home, they appreciate the moment so much and cling to each other, holding into each other like it's their last chance to be together.They try to be as open as they can as a married couple, trying not to lost their humour too despite the horror they have to live in, basically just trying to be there for each other through sickness and health.Just like their vows.





	1. Chapter 1

Tony slumped down in front of his husband, he had missed him so much during his mission to another realm, he never told him how he couldn’t sleep at night when he was away, he himself is an avenger, he knows what it takes to be a hero, Stephen protect them beyond anybody imagination, from immense threats throughout multiple dimensions.

So he welcomes him home with gratitude, finally, the tightness on his chest loosening up a bit and he felt like he could breathe again.

“Come sit beside me here, the floor is too cold” Stephen caressing Tony's head that he lays on his right knee, Tony closes his eyes, content, enjoying the feeling of his lover scratching his scalp lightly.

“Here is fine, I am good,” Tony said as he slowly traces his hand along Stephen's leg then to his thigh, up and down, feeling him everywhere.

“Let’s move to the bedroom at least,” Stephen reasoned with him, when he came back to their home 20 minutes ago through a portal he opened with his sling ring, Tony already sitting on the floor near the sofa reading something on his tablet, he was startled by Stephen sudden appearance, he was stunned, he didn’t move from his spot, so Stephen approached him and sit on the sofa near his husband, Tony didn’t say anything, he just crawl a bit to get right to his left leg and put his head on the doctor’s knee, he didn’t want to let him go or have any plan on moving since then.

“You can rest here, let me take care of you” he looked up at Stephen and sit properly between his spread legs. Stephen looked down at how small Tony is beneath him, He knows that Tony has been anxious the whole time he wasn’t around and he knew that he didn’t know how to tell him about it. Tony is not really good with words when it comes to expressing about what he feels.

Stephen knows how much Tony wants him to stay behind and not to go to places he can not follow but all of the people, Tony also the one who understands the most that he could never do that, they would never have their peace, they will be tied up to this cycle forever, dying inside bit by bit every time one of them going out in their mission, for the sake of other people safety, they have to sacrifice their own.

It was part of their vows after all, in sickness and health, but never forsaken the safety of this world for the illusion of their happiness that they've sworn an oath to protect with all their might. They already let it go about the fairy tale life since Titan. They know what it’s up there and they will give their all ability to fight for the one who couldn’t protect themselves, they couldn’t turn their backs after seeing, knowing all that they’ve known, so they salvage anything left that they could have between them, and try to live with that, even though every day is a struggle.

So he indulges whatever Tony want from him when he got the chance to come home to him.

Tony rubbing his clothed cock, gazing up at him asking for approval, biting his lips like he was unsure, after all this time, he is still in doubt that he could get away with anything he wants from Stephen, time and time again Stephen has to remind him that he would even put the world in his hands, Tony can have him whatever way he wanted him.

He gave a little nod to the waiting man, Tony smiles and the pink blush creeps down from his cheeks to his neck, he unzips Stephen pants and drags down his brief to reveal a soft fat cock beneath, Tony smiles grow wider.

“I miss this guy,” He said as he kisses Stephen's head and Stephen’s composure break, he closed his eyes and fisted the sofa tight to help him control himself.

Encouraged by the reaction he got. Tony licks it from head to the base before finally swallowing it down with earnest, the taste of Stephen makes him dizzy, he bobbed his head forward and backward like a hungry man, Stephen lost in the sensation, feeling Tony warm’s wet mouth all around him, he let go of the sofa armrest and cradles his husband head this time with his shaking hands.

He has hurt more his already injured hands during the battle and now even to hold his lover it feels quite painful.

“Tony, baby, the mouth of yours, it feels so good” he babbled in a daze, he caressed the side of Tony's hallowed cheek, printed with his cock, he could even feel himself through those cheeks moving along with the rhythm of Tony’s head.

Tony thought, if he could, he wants to bite it off so he could taste him for real, chewing his flesh, the feeling of Stephen’s cock inside of his mouth, the friction, the harsh breath from his lover above mingled with grunt and moan is taking over him and he didn’t know how to explain it, overwhelmed him, especially with the way his husband keeps caressing his cheeks with his rough hands from battle but with such tenderness too, that Tony could feel it in his bones.

So he sucks him harder, hoping to get the essence of this man soon inside of his mouth, he wants to taste him, to drink all of him and to be full of him, to be fed from his flesh, Stephen is close, the way his hand moves to Tony’s hair now with a little tug on it like Tony startled him with the sensation and then he loosens the grip and instead hold tony’s shoulder.

“Baby you are so good for me, so so good, I am gonna come,” Stephen pushed him softly, trying to stop him from his ministration on his cock because he feels like he is about to blow his load and he doesn't want to make a mess inside of Tony's mouth, but Tony seems that he has another idea of his own, he tightens his grips around Stephen's calves and move impossibly closer to Stephen's crotch, burying his nose to Stephen's base and hold himself still, opening his mouth wider, ready to receive Stephen's seed, The tired wizard gets the message, he didn't fight any longer the streaming flow of sensation through his system and hit Tony’s throat with the head of his cock and release himself inside of him. Tony keeps sucking the cock like his life depends on it and swallowing whatever essence Stephen spilled inside of his wet mouth.

“Baby, baby, that’s enough” Stephen came down from his high still with a sensitive cock and looking below him at Tony still interest in sucking his now limping cock. He didn’t want to stop so Stephen needs to hold him tighter on his cheeks and make him look up at him with the cock still hanging inside of his mouth.

He is crying.

“Tony, what is wrong, baby?, oh No, I didn’t hurt you, did I?” Stephen speaks softly with his hoarse voice, Tony tried to avoid the eye contact but Stephen being strict with him, lift his face up again and stare right into his eyes. Tony only shakes his head ‘no’.

“Let go of my dick now and let me kiss your sinful lips, huh?” Stephen slowly caressing the pink plush lips, dragging his lower lip down around his cock with his thumb revealing his teeth, hesitantly, Tony let go of him and Stephen readily picks him up and sits him on his laps.

He did as he promised, he kissed Tony lips tenderly at first, making him relax on his embrace, letting him open himself up for him, when he did, Stephen force his tongue inside of his mouth and explore his palate, tasting himself everywhere and fuck his mouth ardently, making Tony go pliant in his arms.

But he still cries because Stephen could taste the salt of his tears through their kiss and it confused him, what on earth has he done until he makes his own husband break like this?

He stops their kiss in an attempt to speak with Tony this time, no more avoiding talking through sex but Tony didn’t have the same plan, even though his vision is blurry from all the tears, he keeps chasing after Stephen’s mouth, wanting to be kissed again, hard like before.

“Tony, baby, hold on a second” Stephen put his hands on Tony's waist, creating some space between them, preventing Tony for chasing after his lips. Tony shakes his head and from sobbing then it turned into wailing.

“Hush, baby, oh Gosh, If you keep crying like this I will cry with you too! It would look so ridiculous for two grown-up men to cry like this! Look at me, my cock is out and if I cried, pictures that then, pity me and stop crying please, honey.” Stephen trying to light up the mood but it’s only made it worst because now not only tony cry harder he also mixed it with his laughter. A total mess.

“You did it again! You make my heart swell so much, I can not handle it so I cried because it’s painful” Tony between his sobs trying to make an explanation for his behavior. but it still doesn't make sense.

"what did I do?" Stephen wipes the tears away with his thumb and kissed tony each eye.

“Tell me what’s wrong, I can’t read your mind and you make me worried now, please” he lifted Tony’s chin up but his husband refuses to look at him in the eyes and instead choose to focus himself on Stephen’s hands on his cheeks. 

"Your tenderness, sometimes it's too much, like I don't deserve it, when you are away, I thought you would never come back to me, why should you, you know, why you choose me, why you marry me," he kissed each of Stephen's palm and hide his face behind it. His insecurity eats him alive.

"My tenderness? You want me to hurt you then? Like this?" The soft smile appears on Stephen's face as he drags Tony closer to him and playfully bit his neck. 

"Is this hurt enough for you?" He gnaws on his neck and licks at the spot. Stephen understands his husband concern but he didn’t have enough strength to talk about this heavy baggage and he didn’t want the first thing he sees is his beautiful husband crying after a long time away from home, he only want laughter from him, he missed his wit and his playfulness.

Tony shudders from the cold on his neck and the way Stephen rocks himself slow and lazy, grinding Tony's still clothed dick with his expose one.

“You know why I chose you, your Bambi eyes that popped out when I fuck you hard into the mattress, I keep thinking about it the first time you let me inside of you, your kissable cock sucker lips, the way it wraps around my cock, oh Tony, your plump ass, your pretty face, covered with my come, your sultry voice moaning my name” Stephen gazes at each of Tony’s features he mentioned, Tony mewled listening to the dirty talk his good doctor pour deliciously to his ears.

Tony knows why Stephen decided to put a ring on his finger, Stephen reminds him everyday how much he loves him but Tony sometimes just couldn’t believe that it’s real, their hearts had tied together through experience they couldn’t explain, it’s been there since the moment the wizard picked him up at the park when he was still engaged with Pepper and asked him to come with him, he looked at him and he already got the feeling, everything finally come to a conclusion, the answer he has been looking for.

He wonders sometimes about that time when the wizard congratulated him on his wedding, did he mean their wedding instead? 

Finally Tony let out a chuckle, he hits Stephen on his chest, "oh, is that all I am to you? for your information, I marry you oh good wizard just because of your fat long cock and nothing else” he playfully replied, he makes a point by grabbing Stephen’s staff on his hand and squeeze it lazily, playing with it.

Stephen closed his eyes, but his hands gingerly reach to tony’s thighs and position him to spread himself around him and straddles his laps properly, he is enjoying tony soft touch, he didn’t like to see him sad and he is glad that he could make him forget about his distress even for a moment.

“You shouldn’t have this much power to make me this happy just by being held in your arms, I should be mad at you for leaving me for so long, and instead the first thing that I did when I see you, was worshiped you at your feet like a good dog, I hate you because how much I love you, how before you it wasn’t this lonely when I was alone, I could take it, but now after I met you, I could even taste the loneliness in my tongue from your absent, I have to see you, I want to be in your arms always and If I didn’t have you like this, it feels like I have nothing at all, I hate how I have become this clingy, I don’t want to burden you with it, but it hurts, I am sorry". Tony confessed and still, it wasn’t even close enough about what Stephen makes him feel inside.

“Oh baby, No, No, you don’t need to be sorry for wanting to be with me, I feel the same! I've basically fall in love with you like 1.400.605 times, despite living that many lifetime and dealt with all your antics, You are the only thing I ever think about, the only one that matter, the one I can’t live without, how could I convince you more than this that I am not going anywhere? you are stuck with me Anthony Edward Stark Strange” Stephen kissed his hair, hug him tight in his embrace. Stephen sneaks his hand inside of Tony’s clothes and feel the heat of his body, tasting the soft of his skin with his fingertips and sensing the rise and fall of his breathing when he put his hand just over his heart.

“Maybe that’s the price I have to pay for marrying a wizard, so many magic tricks under your sleeves my heart couldn’t keep up” Tony put his head on Stephen’s shoulder, those hands wandering around on his skin and his husband scent that he had missed up this close, Tony could feel his arousal rising at the pit of his stomach, traveling steadily to his groin.

“But I feel like we are running out of time, we don't have forever, I am afraid that the moment you walk out the door, it could be our goodbye, I am not immortal and neither are you, I want sometimes to ask you to take me with you, turn me into one of your butterflies, let me crawl inside your chest and live there behind your ribcage, alongside your heart,” Tony says absent-mindedly as he curled himself in Stephen’s embrace.

“Well, that's some specific image you got there honey, have you think about it a lot lately?” there was an amusement in Stephen’s eyes, sometimes his husband imagination is beyond him.

“Ah, Yes, sometimes when you sleep, I have the urge to open up your chest and jump inside,” Tony said it with such certainty in his voice. Looking up at Stephen this time.

“Should I be worried now that my own husband wants to cut me open?” Playfulness is apparent in Stephen's voice, he thinks all his husband imagination even though quite scary is understandable, he himself couldn’t voice out his darkest desire sometimes for this man, if Tony knew it, he might even run from him, or maybe he would stay, because apparently he is just as twisted as him when it comes about one another.

“Let me show you how much your imagination equal to mine, let’s move to the bedroom” Stephen whispers those words seductively in Tony’s ear.

“No, I don’t want to shatter this moment, just hold me more, tighter in your arm, my love” Tony begged, he is so afraid that the moment would crumble and this is all just a dream, he had woke up countless times alone in his bed, drenched in his own cold sweat without Stephen in his arms and he is terrified now and he didn’t want to tell it to his husband, he had enough baggage already.

Tony knows he is real but somehow he just couldn’t trust his reality because sometimes even his worst nightmare is better than his reality.

He kisses the side of Stephen’s neck, then his chin, his cheekbones, he slowly opens the intricate clothes his husband chose to wear when he went away on the mission, he feels so glad to finally be able to put his hand on the flesh of Stephen’s chest, he scratches lightly on those hard muscles, he is real.

Stephen waste no time to chase after his earliest desire to ravish his husband, he tucks his hand under Tony’s brief, he squeezes at those round butts and grinds his hips hard down to inflict a friction between their cocks, his fingers travel to the warm passage only to be surprised to what he finds there. The feels of hard end of a metal plug, he smiles fondly at the realization, how eager his husband was waiting for him at home to the point preparing himself like this, He pushes the plug deeper, inflicting the shock on Tony who was busy jerking him off earlier, stop his activity instantly.

“Ugh! You got me, I've told you I would take care of you but you didn’t want to listen, I’ve prepared myself for you, don’t you make me wait any longer, take it out already and fill me up with your cock instead” Tony held his breath, the sensation he felt being filled to the brim by Stephen pushing the plug makes him shudder.

He didn’t tell Stephen how he counts every second he was away from him, Stephen would tell him the approximate time he would come back home and Tony had been anxious all day waiting for him, would he really come back like he promised him, or did something happen perhaps and he couldn’t make it, was it silly to wait for him on their bed, preparing himself for Stephen, he had thought about all the option and he finally settled with just preparing himself with the plug, if he didn’t come back, then it’s fine, he can deal with it, Stephen didn’t need to know about it, so he just laying around almost the entire day with the plug inside of his ass, a bit uncomfortable but the promise of what he would get make him make a peace with the little trouble.

Stephen tossed the plug aside and drag the brief down, pulling Tony off of his shirt with one swift practice movement, he is stark naked on top of him in instant.

“did you wait for me all day with a plug inside your tiny hole? You are such a little slut, my slut.” Stephen bites lightly on Tony’s ear, he didn’t think his husband would be this naughty and ready for him, a part of him feels happy that someone misses him this much but another part feels terribly sad for leaving Tony and making him feels this lonely.

“show me what you got, and give it to me daddy” Tony breathe those words deliberately slow into Stephen’s ear while pumping Stephen’s cock harder, he didn’t remember when he discovered that Stephen would react when he called him Daddy, might be that one time when he was buried deep inside of Tony and Tony unintentionally called him that and his cock twitched inside and spilled himself right there without Tony doing anything much, after that he often uses the magic word to speed up the mood.

The head of Stephen's cock glistens with the pre-come, Tony rubs circle on it, mesmerizes by it, before he realized, Stephen is dragging both of them down on the big sofa, he put the pillow under his head to make himself comfortable then he reaches for Tony’s waist, steadying him over his hips.

He lifts Tony up and Tony got the message, so he grabs the handful of Stephen’s cock and guide it into his already gaping hole, the contact makes them both grunts in unison, nice and slow tony tried to adjust to his husband length, bouncing up and down with the leverage of his hands on Stephen's chest, Stephen hissing here and there while feeling tony up with his hands everywhere he could touch, Tony is already getting used with the stretch of his cock when Stephen decided to change the dynamic.

He slowly drags both Tony’s ankles and fold them over his thighs, making Tony lost his balance over his knees to control how far he could take Stephen’s dick, he could only rely on the gravity and it isn’t helping him at all at the moment, before he could protest, Strange already twisted both his arms behind his back, now he is completely on Stephen’s mercy.

His eyes widened in shock because it felt like Stephen’s cock penetrates him impossibly deeper, he wants to say something but Stephen’s hips start to thrust up from below fierce and fast, hammering his inside with powerful force, again and again, he couldn’t do anything else besides hanging there repeating his husband name over and over. This is what he'd wanted, he wants Stephen to completely lose himself and he finally did.

“Stephen, baby, baby, oh yes, yes, yes just like that, mmhhh” He could feel it that it isn’t Stephen’s hands that tied his arms behind his back, but the warm yellow magic whips securing his arms with care, Stephen’s hands are busy spreading his ass cheeks wider, with the way he fucks him hard, it would be difficult if he didn’t.

It felt like forever, Tony didn’t want it to end, it wasn't even a bother for him not to touch his own cock, the friction he felt between his stomach and Stephen’s, also every time Stephen’s hits it just right at his sweet spot, it’s enough to send him to the edge, he can feel that his orgasm is close, spreading steadily to the tip of his cock, pooling there with every thrust Stephen gives it to him, urging him to let it all out.

“Baby, I am gonna come, I am gonna come.” Stephen's warning him, with a couple more thrust, Stephen still mid-air then he clasped Tony’s ass tight with his hands and slammed their join body down, breathing hard and spilling his semen inside of his husband, Tony almost couldn’t catch up fast enough to let himself go, he released his seed with a shock ripped out his body when Stephen force himself deep one last time.

They stare at each other, riding the wave of pleasure together, Tony could feel that Stephen is trembling beneath him and he is basically boneless on top of his husband himself. Stephen freed Tony’s arms from his magic bonds, Tony weakly reaches for Stephen’s hands with his quite numb ones, their wedding rings clash together, both of them wear it on their index finger, Tony wears it on his right hand while Stephen wears it on his left hand, Stephen told him when he put the ring on him why he needs to wear it in different hand because they could hold hands when they walk side by side with the hand that wears the wedding ring, both of them. He is a sappy romantic and Tony just learning on the way about it like he always surpasses the last one that surprises Tony at how sappy he could be.

At first Tony thought the ring was kinda too flashy on his finger, with green and blue sapphire jewels adorning the ring, but Stephen had put so much thought in that ring, green sapphire reminds the wizard of the precious time stone he has sworn to protect, also the one he once failed to protect because he traded it with Tony's life, and the blue sapphire, it's a token for Tony's arc reactor, even though the billionaire didn't need the arc reactor anymore to function, but it had served as tony's surviving tool in the past, and Stephen said he will forever be grateful for it, it was once a part of Tony's heart, so Tony as the time passed by, he thought that their wedding rings become something most beautiful he ever see, he couldn't think another more perfect ring than theirs to wear for the rest of his life.

Stephen also put the charm on the ring, everytime they think about one another, the ring would glow and Tony couldn't be happier looking at his husband ring that constantly glow, same with the one he wears, one time Rhodey asked him what the deal about that ring but Tony till this day couldn't tell his best friend about it because of the fear of getting caught that his mind is basically 24/7 always thinking about the wizard.

Tony intertwined their fingers together, holding his husband hand tighter, taking and also lending his strength through the grip because he could feel the tremor in each of their body.

“well, that was something” Tony finally spoke, his voice is unbelievably hoarse.

"I am glad to know that I still got it" Stephen replied smugly.

"oh you got it alright doc"Tony smiles at his husband, looking up at him, blinking his wet eyelashes from previous tears.

"I mean like, making you come untouched, I am very proud of that" Stephen said as he let go one of his hand from Tony's grip and sneaks it between their body to touch at Tony's cock, gathering the semen he found there and spreading it more on his stomach, he wholeheartedly loves every part of this man.

"oh that" Tony quite embarrassed with himself, it just shown how much his body craved for this man, and also happy to hear that his husband is in delight with his body reaction, he bits his lips preventing any weird sound to come out more of his mouth while his husband massaging his soft cock carelessly.

“hmm, I've missed you so much, I keep suggesting us to take the matter to our bedroom, I was trying to be a gentleman you know, I didn’t remember how long I didn’t take bath and wait until I am clean and all before fucking your brains out, I sincerely want to ravish you the moment I walked out of the portal and seeing you sitting down there just wearing a short, exposed legs, well you know, sex deprived and all, but oh you make it so damn hard, don’t think I am done with you oh husband of mine” Stephen thrust his hips up and drags Tony’s ass down at the same time, making a point.

“ugh! I can not wait for more, husband” Tony kisses Stephen’s chest just over his heart then settling his ear there to listen to the beating of his husband heart as he slowly drifted off to rest for a while from exhaustion his body had gone through because of Stephen’s enthusiasm, he closes his eyes with a smile on his face thinking about the promise for more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing about Ironstrange, I hope you guys enjoy it, tell me your opinion, I would be glad to hear your feedback. Talk to me about Ironstrange more on [tumblr](http://ririsasy.tumblr.com) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/ririsasy2)
> 
> P.S. The ring could be seen [here](http://ririsasy.tumblr.com/post/183989882588/thinking-about-what-kind-of-ring-stephen-would-buy) in my tumblr post.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony didn’t know how many minutes or hours had passed when he finally woke up on top of his husband, Stephen's cock still buried deep inside of him, he slowly raise into a sitting position, biting his lower lip trying not to wince in pain from the contraction he felt at his lower area.

Stephen's eyes are closed, he looks content, his hand is still holding tight to Tony's. Tony brings the intertwined fingers to his lips and kisses it tenderly. The sorcerer didn't even budge on his spot.

"Wake up, sleepy head, don't make me carry you to the bathroom, you need to take a bath first then you can sleep", Tony caresses the high cheek bones lovingly, when he got no reaction, he then pinches his cheek to wake him up.

Then there's a deep growl coming from the deep of his husband chest, Tony misses this so much, the little annoyance he shown every time Tony trying to wake him up.

"Did I pass out?" His voice got even heavier with the trace of sleep, even as he only asked an innocent question like that, Tony couldn't help but shiver slightly listening to that sexy voice.

Stephen didn't bother to open his eyes, he turn to his head to the left chasing after Tony's palm on his cheek, he kisses it open mouth, tracing his saliva all over Tony's palm.

"Ewwww Gross!" Tony removed his hand immediately from the sorcerer's cheek and only after that Stephen open his eyes with a smile on his face.

His hands readily roam toward Tony's waist, touching him up to his ribcage and down to his thighs.

"Come on old man, let me wash you up" Tony tries to get up and bring Stephen to stand with him, but the doctor stop him, he sit abruptly and trap tony between the sofa and his hands and legs.

"Where do you want to go? I want another round" he can work up his soft cock to get hard in a second just by looking into Tony’s big doe eyes that stare at him now.

"It's tempting really, but I've got my treat and now all I want is the wellbeing of my husband really, which is a good rest after bath! you can have me anyway you want after that I promise, and I want to hear everything from your conquest too, okay?" He circles his hands around the sorcerer's neck and rested their forehead together.

Tony kisses the tip of his nose and sneaks his hand between their join body to extract Stephen's cock out of him.

"Well, that's just plain rude, I work hard to put it in" Stephen pout looking at his now soft cock in Tony's hand.

"you can put right back in later!” Tony hits his head playfully, pushing him away who tries to steal kisses and tempt him into going back doing the dirty.

He shouldn't be stubborn a while ago to seduce Stephen to fuck him right here on the couch, now he is tasting his own medicine. He is officially transferring his unwillingness to move to Stephen.

He himself actually didn't want to move as well but he knows a warm bath will relax the muscle on Stephen's tired body and he want to make him feel good physically and emotionally after a long journey.

"I want to fuck you raw here now again" Stephen whispers those words into Tony's ear, there is an honest lust in his voice that Tony almost couldn't escape.

"Well, no putting this dick back inside before bath" he squeezes Stephen's cock lightly.

Stephen whines and said "What? If I remember correctly, just a few moments ago you were so reluctant to let go of this dick in your mouth! I have to drag it out of you, what happen to my tony in the past?" Stephen move closer and lock tony in his arms.

"Well, that Tony was dick starved but this Tony just came his brain out, one hundred percent satisfied with the service, thank you very much, and this dick didn't look that appealing anymore" Tony had to almost violently trying to free himself from Stephen's embrace and stand beside the sofa looking down at Stephen who still refuse to move, now laying down on his back after Tony push him down.

"I will literally carry you now if you didn't move" Tony threatens because he knows how Stephen didn't actually enjoy being carried.

The mechanic doesn't understand what’s the problem in that, Tony in the other hand, cherish any opportunity not to use his feet.

"I will like to see you try" Stephen challenge him, his laziness to move get the best of him.

Tony bend his knees, scooping Stephen under his arms, the sorcerer wiggles trying to help Tony to lift him up, he looks at Tony determined face and smile to himself, he circle his hands around Tony's neck.

"You are damn heavy! When did you put more weight?" Tony speaks with difficulty while gritting his teeth trying not to burst his gut lifting up this man.

"You need to carry me to the bathroom now I swear I won't help you, you bring this on yourself" Stephen settles more in Tony's embrace, almost making Tony lost his balance. He is cursing under his breath but he is strong enough of course to carry Stephen to their bathroom.

"Are you laughing at me wizard?" Tony asked and Stephen couldn't hide his giggle, trying not to laugh at every step Tony take but he is trying to honor this tiny man, carrying his husband by himself.

"No, I am not!" the weird noise that he makes trying to stifled his voice does send a wrong message.

"Yes you are! I can see it from the corner of my eyes!" Tony take a quick glance at him but then focusing his eyes on his step again, a few stairs to climb and he didn't want to trip both of them over.

"Tony please stop talking, I can see your veins on your neck almost bursting" Stephen couldn't help but to tease him further.

"Shut up Stephen or I will drop you and break your neck in the process" they are almost there and Tony is glad he didn't close any of the doors.

He put Stephen down and feels so glad that he managed to bring his husband to the bathroom without tripping.

"I will draw a bath for you first" but before he could open the water tap, Stephen caught his hands.

"Do you forget that you are married to a wizard?" Stephen smile smugly and with a slight gesture with his finger, the bathtub suddenly filled with warm water, Tony could only shakes his head seeing his husband literally perform unnecessary magic, he likes doing it sometimes just to amuse Tony.

"Strip me" He ordered for Tony take off his remaining clothes on his body, his eyes never leave Tony who already naked, admiring the view like he just saw it for the first time, forever appreciative toward Tony's shapes.

Stephen dipped his feet into the water and extends his hand for Tony so he could join with him in the bathtub, they sit face to face and the level of water cover right to their chests.

Tony scoops a handful of water in his hands and pour it onto Stephen’s head, Stephen feeling content, close his eyes and just let the fresh of water take over his sense, Tony hands are busy scooping more and now washing his husband face, every time his fingers close to Stephen's lip, he will open his mouth just to lick at that palm.

"You are not a dog, stop licking me" Tony is amused with his husband behavior scolds him, Stephen open his eyes and look straight into Tony's, his pupils blown wide because apparently he was feeling Tony up all along.

He drags Tony toward him and kisses him passionately, Tony could only follow his desire and melt into the kiss, he felt Stephen hands grabbing onto his ass and squeezes it hard, probably will leave bruises, or at least hand prints, he slowly traces his dull fingertip into the inviting hole and sneak his finger inside. Tony immediate reaction to the assault is to hold tight into Stephen's neck and rest his head onto his husband shoulder, breathing hard and heavy.

"Can we at least finish the bath first?" Tony asked breathily while trying not to chase after his husband long finger inside of him.

"What? I am just cleaning you up" that smug again plasters his face, he indeed just trying to coax out the remaining of his cum inside of Tony and he keep his hand back to himself again once he felt satisfied with his job, Tony on the other hand had a hard time to remain calms, he ignore the flame that gradually rising from the pit of his stomach and travels down steadily to his groin.

He takes the nearest shampoo and pour it onto his hand, he rises from his spot, the water splatter all around the tub when he flop down again sitting on Stephen's laps.

Stephen takes him with open arms, this is Tony's favorite part of their bath time together, sitting on his laps, just washing his hair, pulling on it, playing with it, scratching his scalp.

"Baby, I think you got more gray hair" Tony quips.

"You like my gray hair, that's why it keeps growing" Stephen tighten his grip on Tony's waist, he can feel the brush of their erect penises, they are both hard but ignoring it for the purpose of getting the bath done. He didn't know how long they both can postpone it, he wishes that Tony could hurry up and finish playing with his hair but it will takes sometimes for the mechanic.

"Yeah, I like it because you are proud of your grey hair, you like to look old, huh? why is it? Is it because I am older than you? You are not comfortable with it? Is this the reason that you like me to call you daddy because you can pretend that you are older than me? Man pride is really amusing" Tony chuckled, he suddenly feel really curious, he didn't know the exact reason why Daddy word would turn Stephen's on so bad.

"You know that I am basically older than you right? Maybe outside I am just your regular 43 years old man but on the inside I am more than three thousand years old already Tony. Hmm, I don't know why I like you to call me daddy, I never entertain myself before, or maybe the way you say it, with your sultry mouth." Stephen drags down Tony’s lower lip, exposing his teeth and brings Tony's lips to his own and tasted that cherry lips eagerly.

Tony finished rinsing Stephen's hair and decided to play with his  
patience.

"Then, why don’t daddy fuck me here again please, please, I want daddy now" and it was a wrong thing to do because the beast is hungry and you cannot play with a hungry wolf.

He basically flip Tony's over and conjured up a fluffy towel over the bathtub side and lay Tony's head over it, he settles behind him and spread Tony's knees wider with his leg, Tony didn't have time to process the change of position, holding to the side of the bathtub with both of his hands.

"I will take you right here right now, how about that? Will you let me?" Tony's heart is almost bursting from behind his ribcage, the adrenaline he felt by the unexpected turn of event, he thought Stephen won't buy it. So, he just nod weakly with Stephen's hand pressing down the back of his head to the bathtub from behind.

“Say what again? Ask daddy what you want” Stephen decided to tease him even more, listening to the hard breathe tony just take and the anticipation in his posture, Stephen knew he want it just as much as he does.

“Please Daddy, put it in, put it in my little hole” Tony begged again shamelessly.

“Since daddy is a nice man, Daddy will gives you want you want baby doll, open yourself to daddy, give all of yourself to me” Stephen command and Tony nods, first weakly but feeling Stephen didn’t do anything yet, he nods more eagerly.

“Yes, yes, daddy please” Tony almost in tears begging Stephen to hurry put it back in, Stephen just rubbing the tip of his cock on Tony’s crack and occasionally trying to breach in only to stop again and repeating rubbing it against his ass cheek.

“Daddy, please” Tony finally sobbed a real tears and his body is trembling, he cannot wait anymore, he push his ass back trying to catch that dull head taste against him.

“Here I come” Stephen in the end couldn’t even wait himself for the teasing anymore and seat back inside the warm hole with a delighted groan.

Just after he fucked his brain out, Stephen is holding and scooping Tony from behind to his chest and letting him rides out his remaining orgasm in his embrace in the bathtub.

“What do you say to daddy for giving you such a gift” he asked as he kisses the side of Tony’s shoulder, enjoying very much his little tremble with every kiss.

“Thank you daddy” Tony didn’t even need to think too much for his reply, it just came out naturally.

“What a good little boy, daddy is so proud of you” Stephen beams with contentment hearing Tony’s unfiltered answer, like it came from his sub consciousness.

Hearing all the warm good praise Stephen keep whispering in his ears when he came down from his high, tony arch his back on Stephen’s chest and curling all his toes, electrified by all those words.

Stephen is smiling even wider receiving such an effect from Tony.

“You really are my good boy” He kissed the side of his neck and bundled him in a towel and carry him bridal style to their bedroom.

______________________♡♡♡♡♡♡♡________________________

Tony’s knees are sore and so do his wrists, Stephen just finished ravishing him for the third time on their bed and he’s currently untying the belt around Tony’s wrists that he had bonded to the bed post earlier.

Tony is winching in pain and Stephen readily kisses it better, apologizing silently.

He conjured up bracelets from cold air and it circling around both of Tony’s wrist to lessen the pain and Tony look at his magic bracelets in awe. He massages the underside of his sore wrists just below Stephen’s magic bracelets.

“Thank you” Tony said as Stephen make a mountain of pillow and lay his weary body on it, he brings tony to lay over his chest and he get back to kiss the back side of Tony’s wrist, the one he could reach at least while his magic heals the raging red bruises.

He throw far away his blue belt that he used to tie his robe and tied Tony’s wrists earlier. Tony only want to be tied up with those belts, he often look at those pieces of belts and lust was prominent in his eyes, the lust only Stephen could understand, sometimes in the middle of a meeting and he would caress those belts and Stephen would be aroused and embarrassed because they were in public and Tony was teasing him and no one would notice or understand their dirty inside joke.

“Why do you want to be tie up so bad if it’s hurt like this really?” Stephen scolds Tony, he had asked him to tied him harder and Stephen had obliged because he would do anything this tiny man in his arms asked of him when they both high on each other and Tony had had took the advantage of his fuzzy mind and practically immobilized tony to the bed post, only after he cum inside of him Stephen came back to his sense and tend the poor wrists.

“I don’t know it felt nice not to be able to run from what I felt, I mean like, you know, I hate that the part of my brain that still didn’t feel really comfortable with anything relate to affection and pleasure and over all be happy for myself, I feel like I didn’t deserve it, and you tirelessly remind me every single day that I do deserve it, I just didn’t want to run from that feeling when I am with you, I don’t want to flinch at your touch and feeling myself like I want to flee, I trust you with all my heart and everything you do with my body is because you love me and I want myself to know about it and to trust you with it and to give myself completely to you” Tony answered honestly because part of it is true and the other part just his theory because really he didn’t know himself why either.

Stephen’s tears are rolling down his cheeks suddenly listening to such confession. “You never tell me about it, I thought it was just you know, your kink or something” he said as he kisses the bruised wrists devotedly. Feeling so guilty.

“Next time I will let your other hand free so you could learn to trust me and your own body to give yourself to the pleasure, to me, in your own account, without wanting to run away, I love you with all my heart, I hope every part of you, every single cell, someday would believe it, feel it too, just like your heart.” Stephen hands slowly traces Tony’s exposed chest and then lowering it down to caress feather-likely at his stomach, Tony hums with content.

“It was my choice though, please don’t be sorry about it, I enjoy it very much” Tony said and he put his hands over Stephen’s hands and guide it to his soft cock which is pretty much slippery with cum to show him how much he did enjoy it.

Stephen smears more the sticky liquid he found there to his inner thighs, mixing it with the remaining cum of his own that running out of Tony’s hole.

“That’s nasty, stop playing with it we just take a bath remember?” Tony comments while holding his breath and grabbing on Stephen arm, bracing himself to the sensitive touch, he hides his face on his husband neck and writhing in his arms.

“Don’t you have enough already?” He scolded Stephen because he keep making him all ticklish everywhere with his soft little touch.

“I will never get enough of you” Stephen whisper low on his ear but he did magic all their spent bodily fluids away, cleaning them both in instant. They just take a bath after all and Tony is already all wrinkled everywhere because they take longer time in the water just to fuck.

He flipped tony to his front so he can hug him properly and wrap their red silk blanket over their body.

He is playing with Tony’s wet hair while kissing the top of his head occasionally, Tony is listening tentatively to the beat of Stephen’s heart through his left ear that he pressed right over Stephen’s chest.

“So, tell me where have you been?” Tony says sleepily, he has been wanting to know because since his return, his husband just look so tired, like his soul not fully return to his body, something is not right.

“I’ve been far away dealing with aliens attacks and also from another dimension,” Stephen replied shortly, he didn’t know if he should tell tony about it, if he could comprehended it, but they have sworn on each other name not to keep any secret from each other.

So eventually he must tell him anyway.

“Isn’t it dangerous? Why do you need to go? Didn’t they have their own sorcerer or something?” Sleep flies off somewhere else right away from Tony’s mind replaced by his worry now.

He heard from Stephen that another body couldn’t stay for a long time in another dimension or they will be disintegrated because they were created from a different energy and it’s not in tune with the frequency of that dimension.

“Nothing dangerous really, just a favor for an old friend” Stephen said looking down at his husband and suddenly have the urge to hold him tighter in his arms, afraid to lose him.

“Who is your old friend?” Tony asked, he got curious, he played with the trace of the sorcerer chest hair, now even his chest hair is getting long, Tony need to shave him properly.

“It’s myself” Stephen gulped a hard lump in his throat, it’s hard to talk about this still, he had seen a version of himself so broken upon losing his tony, they were not even together in that reality and yet the man was so broken he had summon him to his dimension in his grief.

He had to comfort the other version of himself just the other sorcerer not to break completely.

He had begged “They need me to be strong, they need me to protect them, I couldn’t show up at his memorial looking like this, he had left them for me to take care and to look after but Stephen right now I can’t, I couldn’t even lift my own feet, I cannot stand there and not weep, I don’t want to do that in front of them, in front of him, please take my place for a while until I can back up on my feet”.

Stephen told tony how the other sorcerer, Stephen from another reality had asked him to attend Tony’s funeral, in that reality Tony is dead because he wielded the gauntlet and that Stephen had been the one to actually gave Tony a cue to do the big sacrifice, it had been the same Titan and how they briefly met together and the doctor had fell so hard for Tony, same story as they have here but they didn’t end up together like Tony in Stephen in this reality.

It took that Stephen long enough to finally meet his soul mate only to lose him soon enough. Tony had listened to that story and shed his tears without knowing it, he hugged Stephen tighter.

“Tony over there, he got kid with Pepper, her name is Morgan, she looks so much like you, a cute little princess, I almost break character when she held my hand, telling me her dad had told him about a wizard that save his life on Titan and gave away the stone for him, I know it must be hard in Stephen case to hear that word from a little girl, you save his dad life only to take it away again, if Pepper didn’t marry Happy Hogan in our universe but instead marrying you, I think you both could have a little Morgan of your own too” Stephen thought about Tony holding a kid in his hand, he would totally be a great dad.

Stephen caresses the side of Tony’s stomach, wondering, why can’t science make it possible for man and man to conceive a child on their own already. A silly part of his brain maybe more than one occasion had thought about it, if he could just put a baby inside of Tony, but of course it’s not possible, no one between them carrying a free egg or a womb.

“What are you thinking old man?” Tony tried to smile through all the tears and this sad tale about the life his counterparts have to live.

Fate is strange, and they have been lucky enough that fate is kinder in this universe and they could be together at least.

Probably they could adopt Morgan of their own, feeling his husband insistent caresses on his stomach, Tony knows where his mind had brought him.

“You wish that I could carry your baby” he chuckled and raised his head to kiss at the side of the sorcerer chin, his silly husband.

“Hmm probably, you will look so cute all chubby” Stephen said, this time really indulging himself in the image of a very pregnant Tony.

“I will be so fat you probably won’t even like me anymore” The version in Tony’s head is not the one in Stephen’s, they have a very different image in their head.

“Nonsense, I could see that Stephen wanting to fuck you raw even when you are in your 9 month pregnancy” Stephen said so sure about it, he fantasize all those pregnancy glow Tony might have.

“Well mister, that’s some specific image you got there, have you thought about it lately?” Tony didn’t believe that Stephen just said he would have fuck the nine months pregnant version of himself.

And it lead him to think the more silly think “won’t your dick like poke the baby or something?” He asked rather curiously.

“Tony, the growing baby is floating inside something that we call a sac of amniotic fluid which is floating inside the amniotic sac inside the uterus. The uterus is protected by the cervix, the penis fits in a space underneath the cervix and uterus, so no, my dick will never hit our baby’s head but he probably would feel a little earth quake or something” Stephen this time sitting down a little bit just to lecture this man.

Seriously how could they end up talking about male pregnancy when just a while ago they just talk about the depressing live of their counterpart in another multiverse.

They are silent for a while before tony pick up again about the other stephen.

“How is he now? I mean the other Stephen, all of this must be so hard on him,” Tony is rather concern, thinking about how the other Stephen might have cried himself to sleep without no one comforting him and that image is very unpleasant for Tony, he want to be there for him.

“He is a little bit better now, he is in Kamar-taj, his spirit is disturbed, teachers are with him to get him back on his feet again, Wong will look after him, I couldn’t stay long, or I could never return here” Stephen fears that someday that day will come and he can never return to Tony’s arms anymore for whatever reason his duty as a sorcerer supreme demands of him.

“No, don’t you ever dare leave me, I will search your ass no matter to what universe” Tony vowed sincerely and he knew that he will try his best to be with Stephen always.

“All of this knowledge about the multiverse really put me in a big headache, who do you think have this kind of dark sense of humor to put a parade on all of us” Tony asked.

“Mm, I don’t know, but I believe about the biggest entity, bigger than all of us, sometimes I could even feel his present, so close, if I could just turn my head and I could see him, when I got into car accident, I Think I could hear him guiding me back to the light, I heard Donna’s voice but the present was too strong to ignore, I think yeah, there is some entity who does all this parade, sometimes he interfere but many time he will just wait and observe all of this, maybe to his amusement, I don’t know” Stepehen had thought about it, with everything he had seen, there’s no way all of this just merely a coincidence, a very meticulous mess.

The owner of the great plan.

“I never thought you are a religious person” tony rather surprised to hear Stephen explanation.

“It’s nothing religious about believing in one Entity, it just a common sense, because if you look at everything that entangled with one another, no way it’s created by different hands, otherwise it will never be matched, even your magnificent suits and your Al needed you as their creators, what about you and me and all our complexity and our duty and pure roles, I think we have been assigned to do our parts just like the people before us or even the one after us.” Stephen is conflicted with that idea himself.

Just like all old stories he had read about people that have roles to save humanity from their doom, they could do it before he came along, before he even had any part to the history of the world and yet he managed to be a part of it now, in the very specific time with a specific person in his arms, all of this must have its own timing, the biggest of planner, he is sure of it.

Tony is still skeptical himself, if God or whatever entity didn’t talk to him personally, he will hold his believe until then.

“Hmm, maybe you are right, I don’t know, at least I can be thankful enough that he let me be with you and other part not really important really” they both lost in their own thought for a while and in the warm of each other presence, mind, body and soul.

The life is in perfect harmony when they are in each other arms.

“I like to visit him one day, is it possible? Maybe he will get a little closure meeting with me since he never get the chance to say anything to his Tony” Tony’s thought wandering back about the other Stephen, Tony thought about that possibility, he didn’t have the magic with him but perhaps if Stephen want to take him there it could be possible.

“I don’t think it’s a good idea” Stephen cut him rather quickly, there is a trace of defensive dismissal in there.

“What? Don’t tell me you are jealous with your own counterpart? Oh my God Stephen I can’t believe you” he knows that Stephen is the jealous type, when they start dating Tony almost feels like it’s too much, but he didn’t know if he could even be jealous with himself.

“It’s not just that, he is all powerful, he had my skills, you never know a mind of a broken man, if he didn’t think straight and want to keep you in his dimension I will need to kill him” Stephen didn’t even want to think about it.

“You didn’t trust yourself? But you helped him, you go there to be him and comforted him?” Tony didn’t really understand why he is so oppose to the idea.

“Let’s just say I have my own demon locked inside when It comes to you, so I imagine he might also get one, you never know what you will do for a second chance.” Stephen would do anything to keep his tony safe, to always be with him, he could even tear the world apart or put it upside down if he has too.

“What if he visited me in this dimension, will I know the difference?” Tony shouldn’t have asked that question because it just make Stephen more worried.

“For now, he is rather thin, from physical appearance itself you could already tell, he can’t be here more than two days, so in the end it’s a lost fight for him. He will be eventually gone”

“What about you, have you ever met another tony stark perhaps?” Tony suddenly felt a different kind of jealousy in his belly, now he understands what Stephen might have felt earlier.

“Hm, a few times” he confessed.

“Were they prettier than me?” He asked rather childishly.

“Hmm” Stephen didn’t want to answer because honestly, every Tony he had managed to meet, whether on purpose or coincidentally, had managed to take his breath away.

“It takes you long enough to answer! You have fucked one! I knew it” now Tony being unreasonable starts hitting Stephen chest.

“Ouch, Why do you even asked, do you want a real answer or not? But promise me not to hit me again” Stephen held now fully healed wrists of Tony and the cool air bracelets had disappeared again to the thin air.

“Please promise me don’t be mad at me, it was in the past” Stephen asked again, actually worried they will get into fight just because of the past he had long forgotten.

“Yes, I promise” Tony answer quickly, his curiosity get the best of him, if he got mad, then it’s a future problem, right now he just want to know.

“Okay then, ” Stephen paused and contemplate why they end up talking about this really, he hope it won’t affect their married.

“Yes I’ve had a one night stand with him, it was before we were married! Before we were even a thing! That tony had been willing and I didn’t want to waste my chance, I thought I could never have you here, it was just a drunk one night stand” Stephen said it quickly, he didn’t want to talk about it really, feeling guilty for both Tony, his own husband and that Tony.

“So that person you told me about that you got one night before we got together was actually another version of myself? Well, I don’t know if I should be jealous or happy for him, maybe mostly jealous, he got to get a younger version of you, I am curious about his stamina really” Tony decided to tease Stephen to hide his own jealousy.

“Now you want me to punch my younger self” Stephen flatly said.

“We are both a jealous mess,” Tony said as he rolled his body more, straddling Stephen properly, putting both of his hands over his chest and rest his head over them.

“I keep thinking about adopting Peter? He could call you daddy and all, you can be a real dad, we could have kid” Tony had thought about adopting Peter for a while, even though he is fifteen years old, they still got 3 years to be with him before he acts all adult and off to the world by himself, but at least they could have their time together as family.

“Aunt May will kill us if we even suggest something like that” Stephen knew that Tony really want to call the kid as their own because they spent so much time together building whatever they want in their labs but Peter already got his family, it’s not a good idea, really, maybe another younger kid.

“Yeah, May will skin me alive for asking that question, so, hm, should we go to the orphanage to look for a little morgan of our own?” Tony is curious suddenly about this little morgan, he feels the connection with the kid before even meeting her, this other dimension world, really is entangled with one another.

“I don’t know, I am not in a hurry to get kid, my hands are full with one already” Stephen squeezes Tony’s butts to make a point.

“yes, daddy, I actually like to be the only child” he chuckles and snuggles closer to the sorcerer, they can have a proper talk about kid another time, but right now being in each other arms already more than enough, they feel complete and whole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been a while since I post about this story but I keep thinking about it and how I love the idea of them as an old married couple who can talk about anything at all without it being awkward because they just love each other so much. I hope you enjoy this chapter and tell me about what you think about it.


End file.
